The Boys in Striped Pyjamas
by He Who Descends
Summary: The story of a pair of German Catholic twins during WWII and their treacherous treatment in a Nazi extermination camp where they become child-vampires and their story of moving on and healing in the future with the Platt Coven. But can covenly love prevail when an old evil returns? Pretty messed up,twincest,allusions to rape and sexual slavery.Pretty sad,surgery,not for light-heart


**A/N: PLEASE READ! I wish for everyone to understand that I write this fic with nothing but love and the utmost respect in my heart for the victims of the Nazi regime and those brave souls who endured WWII. I didn't write this to in any way disrespect or make fun of or diminish any person who may have endured this awful events. I also do not wish to demonize Germans or Germany in any way. I feel it was important for me to make this clear, so thank you for reading my a/n. Also, I like to keep my fics about historical events as factual as possible however there is sometimes the need to alter small details such as dates, names, and when or where certain people may or may not have been so this story is not entirely accurate but is as accurate as I could make it. One last point, my valued readers, THIS IS GORY, VIOLENT AND EXTREMELY AWFUL IN NATURE. THIS FIC CONTAINS A LIVE HUMAN VIVISECTION OF A CHILD IT IS SERIOUS SHIT PEOPLE. SERIOUS SHIT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TERRIBLY SQUEAMISH OR ABSOLUTELY AGAINST THAT TYPE OF THING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**xoxo**

**He Who Descends**

"Why?" I shouted angrily at my mother from across the kitchen table.

"You're being selfish, Karlisle," she shot back. "Would you rather them die?"

"Yes, I would! I would rather them die than me!" I cried.

These times were hard. The days were filled with constant fear. They were spent sitting in the house or at school having no idea if Nazi soldiers were just going to burst in and shoot everybody. I shouldn't have to live this way, after all I am German. I shouldn't have to be frightened every time someone knocks on our front door. But most of all;

My mother shouldn't be hiding Jews in the basement.

I may only be eight, but I'm not stupid. I know very well after the presentation some soldiers made in class last Monday that if the Nazis find the five Jews hiding in the basement, my mother isn't the only one who'll be taken out onto the street and shot in the face. Jaspis, my twin brother, and I will be too.

Oh and the presentation those soldiers made in class, it used to be a little girl called Anna. All I know is, it sure didn't look like a little girl anymore and personally, I don't want my classmates to see my disfigured, bloodied body held up by a grinning psychopath.

"Karlisle, Aurek and Brygid have nowhere else to go! They need to hide from the Nazis somewhere and it's my house and I am happy for them to be here!"

"And what happens when you get to watch those Nazis shoot me and Jaspis and Filip and Kamilia and Karol in the face? What happens when all the neighbours get the fronts of their houses painted with my brains!" admittedly I'm being dramatic. Just a little.

The Jews living in our basement are a family of five consisting of the mother, Brygid, father, Aurek and their three children Kamilia, Filip and Karol. Karol and Kamilia are twins, like Jaspis and I. I don't hold anything against the Sawiki family other than the fact that they will inevitably get me and my brother killed sooner or later.

You have to understand, ever since I was born just about, my whole world has revolved around my brother. Jaspis and I can practically read each other's minds, we finish each other's sentences, we don't even need to talk to know what the other one is trying to communicate. Jaspis is the bigger, stronger, louder, happier twin. He doesn't hesitate to talk to anyone about anything. He's charismatic and a people person. I'm the complete opposite. Short, frail, quiet and a bit miserable. I love my brother and my Mutti. But I get irate when people risk my Jaspis' happiness or safety.

"You know that won't happen, Karlisle! The Nazis won't find Aurek and Brygid!" my poor mother lived in denial of everything. And she was the only one left.

My father died of Malaria two years ago and left my mother, who works in a shoe factory on minimum wages to look after my brother and me. Let me set the scene;

The year is 1943 and Europe has been plunged into seemingly unending chaos by Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. Two years ago, my mother fled to Poland, unable to continue living in the house my father died in, leaving our family with little money. In 1939, Poland was invaded by Germany, so the Nazis control Poland including the town I live in. I didn't like moving, I don't speak Polish so I feel strange at school because Miss Michalski has to repeat everything so that Jaspis and I understand it. And I don't have any friends because I'm so shy and most of the people in my class call me a Nazi and a _zalążek_. I don't even know what that means, but I'm pretty certain it's not a nice name to be called. Nobody seems to resent Jaspis as much as they do me. I don't know why, but Jaspis has lots of friends. And no one calls him names. Anyway, the Nazis are raiding houses and searching for people who are hiding Jews. The people three doors down were shot in the street just over a week ago because the Nazis found they were hiding Jews in their attic. But they've stopped shooting the Jews and some of the harbourers too. They take most of them away now. I don't know where they go, but, I don't want to find out. My mother is harbouring the Sawiki family because they were the first people we met in Poland. They were nice and very kind to us, so now that they are in danger, my mother wants to help them. Our house hasn't been raided yet, but we had a notice in the newspaper that our suburb would be searched this week. That's why I'm so worried. (_germ_)

"Karlisle, Mutti, please stop fighting," Jaspis said, tears in his eyes.

I just crossed my arms and plopped down on the kitchen floor, knowing I couldn't continue to fight if it upset Jaspis. I didn't want Jaspis to cry.

My brother came over and sat down beside me, taking one of my hands. "We can pray if you like," he murmured. "And ask God to make sure that the Nazis don't find Filip and Kamilia and Karol."

"Ok," I agreed, shuffling across the floor so that Jaspis and I were facing each other. He took my other hand and we closed our eyes, silently pleading with God that our friends not be found. And I apologised for saying I didn't care if they died. I opened my eyes and smiled at my brother.

There was a loud banging at the door. All of my family and I went stiff. My mother gulped and went to open the door. I heard a few quick words in German.

"Guten Abend, Damen und Herren. Wir sind vertreter von mein Führer und sind gekommen, um diese raumlichkeiten zu," a male voice said.

"Muss ich irgendetwas tun?" my mother asked.

"Nein, lassen sie es suns umsehen," the voice replied.

So the Nazi soldiers had finally come. Jaspis wrapped his arms around my slender shoulders.

"We'll be ok," he whispered in my ear, but I knew he was lying.

We would not be alright. I could see the two tall men heading directly for the basement. I closed my eyes when I heard the door click open. I listened to every individual footfall on the wooden stairs as they made their way down into the murky depths of the basement. A silence fell on the house that lasted many moments until one rough word was barked out at the fugitives in our basement.

"Raus!"

Out!

I knew in that second that we were found. Aurek and Brygid filed out from the basement followed by their children with the Nazis' guns aimed at them. I turned away, not wanting to see anyone get hurt.

"You know your crimes and you know their consequences _Jude_!" the word in my native tongue made me quiver in Jaspis' arms. He squeezed me tight as my mother joined the hug.

"You were harbouring these filthy _Judes_! You will _all_ suffer the consequences," one of the soldiers shouted gruffly.

"You cannot judge, only God can!" my Mutti cried.

"You are German Catholics too! Such filth!"

The three of us were arrested, spent the night in a holding cell in our home town before we were given an hour to return to our home and pack our bags. We were then piled onto a train with at least a thousand other people of Polish, German and other heritages I'd never seen or heard of.

The carriage was cramped and hot. I clung to Jaspis' hand and stayed as close as possible to him, knowing he'd protect me from all of these strangers. He sat on the floor and Mutti sat next to him, pulling me into her lap.

"Mutti, where are we going?" several people gave me strange looks, hearing me speak German.

"Oh, _schätzchen_! I don't know," Mutti said. "But I promise I'll stay with you, Karlisle." (_sweetie_)

"Don't worry, Karlisle, we won't leave you," Jaspis promised, squeezing my hand in assurance. He smiled up at me and made a promise with his eyes. I nodded, trusting him in ways I could never trust anyone else.

The train ride was long and as the hours dragged on, I got more and more anxious. I wanted to be home, comfy and warm and safe. I wanted to be with Jaspis, in our bed listening to Mutti read us bedtime stories.

When the train finally stopped, I heard voices speaking in German outside. The large wooden sliding doors were opened on either side of the carriage and people began to be herded out.

"Come on! Come on! Everybody this way," Nazi soldiers were directing the flow of people into a huge red brick building that went so far into the distance on either side I couldn't see the ends. It was imposing and would forever be burned into my memory from that day forward.

We were ushered through the double doors of the building and made to stand in a long line of people. We waited for a long time until finally we reached an enormous wooden desk.

"And your name, woman?" a man with a moustache and a white coat on spat.

"Mary-Anne Engel," my Mutti answered meekly.

"And these two are?"

"Jaspis and Karlisle Engel," she answered the man as he took notes in a book.

"Are they identical twins?" he asked, peering over the desk from behind small spectacles.

"Yes," Mutti murmured.

His mouth curved up in one corner in a sick, twisted kind of smile. "Very good. Dr Mengele will be pleased. Please, Miss Engel, join the line to the left. Karlisle, Jaspis the line to the right."

"Mutti, I don't want you leave," I sobbed.

"Shush now Karlisle, just be brave for Mutti, ok? Jaspis will look after you," Mutti promised.

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed. The thought of being separated from my mother was making me sick to the stomach. Looking at the doorway to the left was making me want to throw up. I watched my mother leave me and disappear through the double doors on the other side of the room. I took a deep breath and allowed Jaspis to lead me by the hand to the other door. On the way, we were given a uniform; black and white striped button down shirt and pants and a set of wooden shoes.

We were then lead away from the majority of people in a large group other children and two women holding twins who would not have been more than two or three years old. We were taken out of the building and along a concrete path past several standard looking red brick buildings with uniform black window sills. We stopped outside one such building labelled;

**Block 10**


End file.
